


Fallen Soldier

by magikce



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikce/pseuds/magikce
Summary: Set in the pits of Tartarus wherein Percy fights for Annabeth's sight back.





	Fallen Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for picking this book! 2 things before you read:
> 
> 1\. this story is inspired by kodaline's song: all i want, certain lines from the third season of teen wolf, second season of doctor who as well as harry potter and the deathly hallows. (so if you wanna read the story, with all i want, feel free to do so!)
> 
> 2\. i did this story years ago for a homework and just decided to share this here to keep the series alive.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! ❤️
> 
> p.s. like my other works, a copy of this is posted in wattpad as well

**the fallen soldier**

"Percy! Percy! I can't see! Help me!" Annabeth cried, her voice faltering.

Percy rushed towards Annabeth, ignoring the beasts attacking him. Every pounce of the three winged-watches sent pain in his body but nothing could beat the ache of his heart as he watches Annabeth.

"Annabeth. Annabeth. Calm down." Percy said, holding back his tears.

"I can't Percy. I can't. Help me!" Annabeth finally sobbed into Percy's clothes.

Percy lost it. He cried in front of Annabeth. But at that moment, it didn't matter to him he had to help her.

"Annabeth. Annabeth." Percy called and Annabeth stopped to gasp for air. Despite the tension between them and the winged demons, Annabeth calmed down.

"I'm here for you no matter what happens." Percy said, looking straight onto Annabeth eyes even though he knew she can't see him. And it breaks him to see her, vulnerable and hurt, the person he loves was crumbling down to pieces.

Annabeth's expression changed. "Percy?" She said out loud in a tone of despair.

"Annabeth. Annabeth. I'm here. I'm here." He assured. Percy looked to the close range of shrieking arais behind him and regained his composure.

"Annabeth, stay with me. We have to go." With much effort, Percy placed Annabeth's arms around his neck while his hands on Annabeth's waist, together they half ran to avoid the winged demons.

"Percy? Where are you? Stay with me!" Annabeth urged. "PERCY!" She screamed.

"Annabeth!" Percy cupped her face, hot tears starting to spring again from his eyes.

The arai touched him and sent him a searing hot pain in his gut but with rage bottling inside his heart, he ignored it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" He screamed towards the demons but they just laughed.

He screamed and left Annabeth to fight the demons and charged with his ballpoint pen-sword by his hand. The demons simply touched him and immediately felt his own sword turning against him, feeling as if it was attacking him. He screamed but endured all of them for Annabeth. He looked at Annabeth and saw a pained expression on her face. Tears ran down her face as she continued to scream for his name.

Once again, he charged at the winged demons but they simply touched him and laughed like everything was just a joke. He stumbled back and cried for Annabeth. He raised his sword and felt power just like the time he first killed the minotaur by using the ballpoint pen-sword for the first time.

He remembered everything. His firsts. The first time he went to camp, the first time he saw Annabeth and how he looked like a fool at Capture the Flag and most of all, his first kiss. A searing hot pain shot down to his Achilles Heel but it gave him power, his sword, and Annabeth. If this was the last time he'll ever see Annabeth, he thought, he'll fight for her sight back just as how he fought for her heart.

Despite the feeling of a sword running from the back of his body, he gave his last energy for the ones he loved.

For his mother.

SLASH.

For the camp.

SLASH.

And lastly for Annabeth.

The tip of the sword touched the arai but before it dissolved, it touched him, sending an unbearable pain at the top of his stomach. He remembered it all too well. His first kill. The minotaur.

Annabeth woke to consciousness. The warm air touched her skin again. She looked around and to her relief, she was glad to say that she was back to Tartarus again. She wiped the tears out of her face and happily shouted at Percy's name.

"Percy! I'm fine. I can see agai-" Her eyes fell on Percy's body lying on the ground.

"Percy." She said but the smile was still on her face. "Percy I can see now." She happily said.

"Annabeth." Percy choked. "Come here. Please."

"Percy. Wha- DON'T DO THIS. YOU'RE FINE. SEE. I can help you. Here come on." Annabeth didn't let a cry out, she had to be stronger than this. She tried to help Percy but he didn't coordinate.

"No. No." Percy said with a smile on his face. "This is fine. This is perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. Please." He held her arm and smiled, blood dripping from his chapped lips. "Just stay."

Annabeth didn't move as Percy touched her face again. "I love you. Don't forget that. I'll always be there for you no matter what."

Annabeth finally lets it out. "I don't. I-I. Percy don't. Please don't say something like that." Annabeth begged.

"Annabeth, I love-" And there was nothing. Percy lifeless face stared back at Annabeth's with the ghost of his smile etched across his face.

"PERCY! NO! NO! WE HAVE TO GET OUT HERE TOGETHER." Annabeth hugged Percy's lifeless body. She cried as if her tears could bring him back. She looked back at his face and saw the mischievous smile once again. She slowly closed his eyes. She was just there by her side guarding him.

She stayed with Percy at his last moments and even if it was completely mental, he talked with him on how they always want to go to college together and be married and have kids but now, those words are now just empty promises built from the mirage of the future they looked into.

"You said, you'd always be with me, Percy." Annabeth whispered.

She laughed. "You're so unfair. I'll finish this for you. Wait for me here. I'll see you in Elysium, but not too soon. I love you Seaweed Brain."

With her feet grounded to the earth and knees shaking, she stood up and took Percy's ballpoint pen-sword, her last memory of him. She fixed her clothes and looked at him one last time, taking in every detail; from his tousled hair to his raggedy shoes.

"I"m going to miss you. I'll always love you, always have, always will.


End file.
